Crystal Quartet
by SkarredMory
Summary: Sequel to Malevolence's Waltz. The gang must collect all four of the crystals to summon the deadly Eidolon Frios before Kuja does, or it will be the end of Gaia as they know it. just read, please.
1. Shut the Door

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
A/N: I'm hoping of improving my writing skills through a creative writing class I am now going through. Um....my apologies for deleting 'Dragon's Brood'. I've found so many holes in the plot, and thought I hadn't included enough of Spark's "origin" if you will in it.  
  
The title of this chapter is an inside joke between me and my boyfriend. ELEPHANT JUICE!  
  
Well, now for your viewing pleasure "Crystal Quartet"!  
  
~NeoNaoNeo  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Crystal Quartet  
  
Chapter 1: Shut the Door  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Lightning momentarily lit up the small, dimly lit church, soon being followed by an earth shaking thunder clap. Rain fell like shimmering jewels from the early afternoon sky, rapping on the cathedral's windows lightly. The town of Burmecia hardly looked as though it had been under siege only a few hours ago, many small flames the black mages had managed to set were soon extinguished by the rainstorm. The casualties of the Burmecian army were small; hardly any civilians had even been injured. The Burmecians praised whatever gods they believed in, grateful for the black mage army's swift defeat.  
  
The black mages, however, suffered heavy losses. The army of nearly forty coming from Lindblum had been whittled down to twelve; four of them were barely clinging to life by a thread. The others had been killed by both their enemy's weapons and quick attacks or due to exhaustion, merely stopping in the middle of combat. Those twelve may not have made it if it wasn't for a Phoenix summon from Eiko and Garnet's healing spells, although they were still in horrible shape. Ipsen was among them, although the only wound he had was a gash on his wing and that was already nearly healed. Although hesitant, a few of the civilians helped the soldiers, black mage and Burmecian alike, into their church only after Robin, Eiko and Garnet cast Silence on every black mage they had taken in. It had been nearly three hours since they had brought the last soldier in and cleaned their wounds; a few of them were already up and about.   
  
Freya walked into the church, carrying a small bundle in her arms. Robin walked up the aisle to meet her.  
  
"What is it?" Robin asked.  
  
"A black mage, I found him in the field on reconnaissance," Freya explained and shifted the black mage in her arms. He was half the size of the others, having a unique autumn leaf pattern on his leg. The small mage was trembling violently in Freya's arms despite the thick blanket she had wrapped him in. His clothes were covered in mud, blood and rips. "He was being attacked by a small pod of Mus."  
  
"Poor thing," Eiko cooed as she peeked over Robin's shoulder. "Here, Garnet and I will take care of him."  
  
Freya passed off the bundle to Eiko and looked to Robin, noticing the girl's concerned look.   
  
"What's wrong?" the Burmecian asked.  
  
"It's Ipsen," Robin said.  
  
"What about him?" Freya replied.  
  
"He has a wound on his wing, but that's it." Robin murmured. "And he seems to be doing worse off than the others."  
  
"Here, let me have a look at him," Freya demanded politely.  
  
Robin nodded and led her to the pew where Ipsen was resting, a blanket draped over his limp and motionless body. Every so often, the waltz would shiver and mumble something inaudibly. Freya looked him over and shrugged.  
  
"He seems fine," Freya insured. "Just probably having a bad dream."  
  
"No, feel his forehead," Robin directed and the Burmecian complied. Freya drew back quickly.  
  
"He's burning up," Freya muttered. She examined the wound on his wing. "It's not an infection. Nor is it a broken limb, so he's not in shock."  
  
"I hope he's okay," Robin said quietly.  
  
"Well, let's put a cold washcloth on him and see how he's doing later, hm?" Freya suggested.  
  
"Why a wash cloth?" a voice from behind them squeaked. "Is he hurt?"  
  
Freya and Robin turned around, spotting one of the stout black mage soldiers behind them, watching curiously. He met both of their surprised gazes with a certain joy be vive. "Hi!"  
  
"I thought you cast Silence on them," Freya snarled at Robin quietly.  
  
"I did!" she defended. The black mage was watching them both with interest, periodically shifting his gaze around the room. Robin decided not to be rude and introduced herself. "Hi, my name's Robin."  
  
"Hel-lo," the mage said shyly and imitated Robin's wave.  
  
"And this is Freya," she continued, motioning to the Burmecian.  
  
The black mage said nothing, as he found something of more interest on one of the rafters above. Freya huffed and looked back to Robin. The black mage said nothing as he toddled back down the aisle, looking from side to side, examining everything with the keenest interest.  
  
Robin chuckled. Even Freya found some comfort and amusement in the black mage's childish behavior. Both snapped to attention when Ipsen turned over in a quick and clumsy way, more from a panic than his uncomfortable resting place. The waltz's wing spastically twitched on one side, spreading completely then quickly snapping to his back a few times.  
  
"Ipsen?" Robin said. Her voice was pleading and insecure.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
I have no reason to live....to remember.....  
  
All I've done.....  
  
All I've committed....  
  
I don't deserve life....  
  
I don't deserve the comfort of death....  
  
I don't deserve her....  
  
Darkness seemed to surround him as Ipsen lay in a pathetic heap, not moving. 'Get up!' a commanding voice ordered.  
  
The waltz immediately sprung to his feet in a panic, surprise overwhelming him. 'It works.'  
  
What works?  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
What do you mean? Who are you?  
  
'No one. Nothing.'  
  
It's you.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Kuja...  
  
A screeching cackle seemed to echo all around him.  
  
'You can't escape.'  
  
Escape what?  
  
'Your fate. You are...'  
  
No. Do your own work.  
  
'You will....'  
  
No.  
  
'You can't....'  
  
I am.  
  
'Try.'  
  
The waltz spread his wings in the darkness, gracefully and slowly, finally accepting the creature had become, the memories he would now leave behind. The moon topped staff gripped in his hand was gleaming beautifully in an anonymous light; everything about the magnificent waltz was perfect balance, stability, power. Ipsen looked about, feeling in control.  
  
'You underestimate me puppet.'  
  
No Kuja, you can f*ck yourself. I'm leaving.  
  
'Hah, you think you're in control.'  
  
I don't think. I know.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Robin dabbed Ipsen's cheek with a cold washcloth as Freya watched, becoming just as worried as her. Vivi was the last onlooker, torn between abhorrence and love for the boy.   
  
".....i know..." Ipsen muttered in a slurred voice, talking in his sleep. The feathers on his wings and around his collar bristled.  
  
"Ipsen?" Vivi pleaded, edging toward him.  
  
A spark of small electricity quickly circulated about his wing, but immediately leapt into the air with a high, electric crackle. Vivi shook his head and looked down, ashamed, not being able to take seeing this. Ipsen had become something he hated, a near duplicate of Black Waltz No. 3.  
  
Ipsen's feathers settled back into their pores and he chuckled.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Ipsen raised his staff in the darkness, every fiber of him surging with the energy of his outgoing attack. He was a black waltz, no matter how much his father denied it. Powerful, agile, cunning; Kuja was the one that underestimated. Ipsen roared the final word of his incantation, sending the attack flying into the darkness. "Flaraga star!"  
  
He heard the sound of something falling and smiled.  
  
'I will have my way, whether you like it or not, pet.'  
  
Bastard.  
  
'Bring her to the Ice Cavern.'  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
Kuja?  
  
No answer.  
  
Kuja?  
  
No answer.  
  
I'm alone.  
  
I....can remember?  
  
No. It's easier to forget. Sometimes....it's just easier to forget.  
  
Ipsen spread his wings triumphantly and gave them a sturdy flap as he took to the air in a harmonious motion, no longer feeling awkward or clumsy, nor was he confused or ashamed. He had reached his potential. The dark around him seemed to brighten, slowly at first, but then it flared into a giddy flash. Ipsen shielded his eyes, his wings beating the increasingly thin air.  
  
Sometimes....it's just easier to forget.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
A/N: Good times, a nice long start to a somewhat short story. Yes, I said the "s" word. No, not sh*t. This story is going to be much SHORTER ((said it again!)) than 'Malevolence's Waltz', only around 10 chapters. But there will be a lot more action, character and plot development and a whole bunch more stuff. Plus, a kind of surprise ending...  
  
~NeoNaoNeo 


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter 2: Revelations  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Ipsen," Robin murmured, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks as she buried her head in Ipsen's chest. "Please don't die."   
  
Vivi sniffled and shifted on his feet, watching Robin. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. How could he? Part of him had even wished this upon Ipsen, but he never wanted it to happen. Warm, salty tears ran down Vivi's cheeks. He was my son. He can't...  
  
Robin was crying softly. Freya had left, leaving the two alone. Vivi also turned around and began walking off, his mind a flurried mass of questions and accusations, most of them were regretful complaints on his behalf. I've been such a horrible father. If only I had done something....  
  
"Ugh...." he grumbled opening his bright yellow eyes. He noticed Robin's usually pale face was flushed and her eyes were puffy with tears. "Wha-Why are you crying?"  
  
"Ipsen!" Robin shouted, drawing attention to herself from everyone in the church. The girl wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him fondly. "You're alive!!!"  
  
"Robin!" Ipsen said, over ecstatic about Robin's welcome presence, knowing it wasn't a dream. He quickly sat up and returned her hug, lifting her off the ground.  
  
"Ow, stop. That hurts." Robin chuckled as Ipsen wrapped her in a bear hug. He quickly released her after this statement, ruffling a wing apologetically.  
  
"Sorry," he murmured.  
  
"Don't know your own strength now that you're bigger than me, hm?" Robin said, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"Heh, right." Ipsen chuckled and looked about the church. "How'd I get here?"  
  
"Well, you passed out in the street and....we brought you here." Robin shrugged.  
  
"The street?" Ipsen asked. "Wh-what street?"  
  
"Um, outside the church." Robin explained and motioned to the door.  
  
"H-how'd I get there?" Ipsen whimpered.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Robin asked.  
  
Ipsen shook his head. "No, the last thing I remember was when Kuja stuck me with another needle in Treno."  
  
"So, Kuja did this to you?" Robin asked with a slight tone of hatred, running her fingers slowly through his collar feathers. She had never met Kuja, but from her father's stories about his adventures, she knew he was a conniving man who was no good.  
  
His eyes brightened in a pleased manner, Robin's touch was warm and gentle against the sensitive grain of his feathers. Robin nearly laughed when she noticed the contented and settled look in Ipsen's eyes. He smiled and brushed a hair from her face gently.   
  
"Yeah, it was Kuja." Ipsen spat. "After I trusted him."  
  
"What do you mean?" Robin asked.  
  
"He was my only friend in Lindblum," Ipsen said, shaking his head. "The bastard."  
  
"Wait! You were FRIENDS with him?!" Robin interrogated, her voice was slightly snappish.  
  
"Don't rub it in, please," Ipsen huffed.  
  
"Didn't your dad ever tell you about...?" Robin started off, but Ipsen cut her off.  
  
"I was wrong, okay Robin?" Ipsen muttered. The girl sighed; afraid she had hurt his feelings.  
  
"Jeez, lighten up," Robin chuckled and gave him a small bat with her fist playfully. Ipsen's expression lit up.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Ipsen said and looked around. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Up in the front of the church, come on," Robin said with a smile and tugged on his sleeve. The waltz got up and noticed the moon topped staff on the pew where he had just been sitting.   
  
"Hm, pretty thing," he said admiringly. "Hey, Robin? Whose staff is this?"  
  
"Yours," Robin replied.  
  
He chuckled. "Okay, I'll just nod and pretend I know what you're talking about."  
  
"You don't remember?" Robin asked again. "Do you remember attacking me?"  
  
"What?" Ipsen said, looking very horrified. "I-I wouldn't! I didn't!"  
  
"Heh, just kidding," Robin muttered with a forced smile. If he couldn't remember attacking her, maybe he didn't remember how he attacked Lindblum alongside the black mages. Maybe it was better he remained ignorant of what he had done.  
  
"Don't joke like that, please," Ipsen said pleadingly. "If I ever tried to hurt you, I would never be able to live with myself."  
  
"Sorry," Robin said with a smile as she got out of the pew. "Come on, Vivi's worried sick about you."  
  
"No, he's not...he hates me," Ipsen muttered and began following Robin down the aisle.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Thank you," the little black mage said chirpily, taking the bowl of soup in his hands. The runt began slurping the broth down greedily. Eiko and Garnet watched him cheerfully; proud of how fast they had healed the small black mage into nearly perfect health. Vivi, Zidane, and Steiner were nowhere to be seen, as was Freya.  
  
"Don't thank us, one of the clerics made it," Eiko said with a smile.  
  
"So, what is your name little one?" Garnet asked.  
  
The black mage took one last big gulp of soup and set the bowl down in his lap. "289, but you can call me Runt," he said with an affectionate smile, remembering how the black waltz leading the army had called him that several times.  
  
"Okay Runt," Eiko said as Ipsen and Robin walked towards them.  
  
"Hey Eiko," Robin greeted and looked down to Runt. "Hi, you're looking better."  
  
"I'm feeling better," he replied chirpily. Runt looked to Ipsen. "You're okay! What happened?"  
  
"Erm..." Ipsen muttered. The mage spoke to him with a tone of familiarity, but he never recalled seeing him before. Runt looked down, and chuckled.  
  
"You really were like them," Runt mused, looking across the pews at a few of the sleeping black mages.   
  
"What...?" Ipsen murmured, shaking his head.  
  
"My name's Runt," the small mage introduced and held out a hand. Ipsen took it.  
  
"Ipsen," he replied.  
  
"I know!" he chuckled and hopped out of the pew. Ipsen shook his head in slight confusion, but turned to Robin.  
  
...Bring her to Ice Cavern....  
  
Ipsen shook his head and suddenly got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Frios..." he murmured. Garnet, Eiko and Robin turned and looked at him as though he had just shouted a curse word.  
  
"Wh-what did you say?" Garnet asked, tilting her head to one side.  
  
"I-I said Frios. Kuja...he's..." Ipsen's thoughts raced as he tried to find words to tell them Kuja's plan. He quickly explained what he remembered.   
  
"...and he said he's going to use that summon to create a Neo Terra, for the genomes." Ipsen finally ended, the three summoner's were gawking at him with slightly scowling faces, Eiko and Garnet were most baffled by the fact Kuja was still alive.  
  
"This isn't good." Robin said to her mother. Eiko nodded and turned to Ipsen.  
  
"Does he have the four crystals?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Uh...I don't know....what crystals?" Ipsen asked innocently.  
  
I want you to capture a girl by the name of Robin for me.  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
Bring her to Ice Cavern.  
  
"Well, if Kuja had the crystals, he would have summoned it by now," Garnet said to Robin and Eiko, their conversation had progressed without Ipsen's help.  
  
"If we only knew where he was," Robin mused. "We already know what he's planning."  
  
"Ice Cavern," Ipsen suddenly said.  
  
"What?" Eiko asked, turning to the waltz.  
  
"H-he's at Ice Cavern, I'm sure of it," Ipsen nodded. "He needs Robin."  
  
"What? How do you know? Why me?" Robin fired off.  
  
"I don't know," he muttered. "What are these crystals? Why does he need them to summon Frios? He just told me the flow of the Mist had to be at a peak...." Ipsen remembered what Kuja had said after that, he was the one that was to bring the mist to that point.  
  
Eiko and Garnet nodded to one another, Robin looked to Ipsen and mouthed the words 'Here we go....'  
  
"Did Vivi ever tell you about when they defeated Kuja in Memoria? How he 'destroyed' the Crystal?" Eiko asked. Ipsen nodded slowly. He had never thought that his once trusted friend was the villain from his father's favorite story to tell.  
  
"It wasn't destroyed. He just broke it, but the sudden change in form for the Crystal resulted in Necron's summoning." Garnet continued.  
  
"Necron?" Ipsen asked.  
  
Eiko nodded and answered. "Necron, the undertaker, the universal collector of souls. He and Frios are similar, like cousins or siblings. When Necron was killed, Frios stepped up to take its place, to fill the position of an undertaker."  
  
"Okay, so Frios replaced Necron." Ipsen confirmed.  
  
"Yes, but that can change when the four pieces of the crystal are united at a time when the Mist flow is heavier then usual." she continued. "Then he will be allowed to run rampant in this world, allowed to take all the people's souls without their bodies releasing them. But a body can't live without a soul, after it had one that is, so, essentially, every human and animal will die."  
  
"Right and the crystals have to be united in Memoria." Eiko added.  
  
Garnet nodded. "You see, we gathered the four pieces of the crystal to insure their safe keeping, but we were robbed and the crystals were the only thing the robbers took."  
  
"So we have no idea where they are," Robin sighed and sat beside Ipsen. Garnet looked to Robin.  
  
"Yes, but you may." Garnet mused, touching the girl's horn.  
  
"What?" Robin asked.  
  
"Think about it, only a summoner can sense an eidolon's presence in a crystal," Garnet explained.  
  
"Mom, you know better than anyone else that my summoning skills are minimal if that," Robin moaned in embarrassment.  
  
"Are you sure he needed just Robin?" Eiko asked Ipsen. He nodded.  
  
"Yes," the waltz replied.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Robin asked.  
  
"We can't just turn our backs on the matter...." Garnet said.  
  
"I say we go in there and beat him three ways to next Friday!" Eiko laughed.  
  
"I agree," Robin said solemnly. She added an internal comment. 'For doing all this to Ipsen. It's all Kuja's fault.'  
  
"Okay, let's go explain the situation to everyone," Garnet said, getting up. Eiko, Robin and Ipsen followed after.  
  
*`*`*`*`*` 


	3. Coming to Terms

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
A/N: Hey all please make sure to drop off a review, thank you! By the way, I just got a Deviant Art account and a new digital camera, so I will probably be putting up a few pictures of my fan fic characters, namely Ipsen and Spark. The address for my gallery is http://kikinak.deviantart.com. Please visit! I have a few pictures up already; one is an icon of a heartless from Kingdom Hearts! Tis fun!  
  
~NeoNaoNeo  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter 3: Coming to Terms  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"So....Kuja is still alive," Freya muttered contemptuously. All eight, Zidane, Garnet, Eiko, Steiner, Vivi, Freya, Ipsen and Robin, were standing outside the church in a huddle, discussing their plans of action. Zidane nodded and put his hands on his hips, a commanding tone entering his voice as he explained a plan he had concocted.  
  
"What Kuja's done was unacceptable," he started off. "After I saved his life...."  
  
"YOU saved him!?" Eiko scowled. "How could you!?"  
  
"I would have done the same thing in his situation," Zidane shrugged. "But this...we're stopping him once and for all."  
  
"Okay, so what's our plan?" Robin put in.  
  
"Well, we know Kuja doesn't have the four crystals," Garnet started. "So I say Robin, Eiko, Freya and I go off to find them."  
  
"But what are we going to do about Kuja?" Ipsen asked.   
  
"Me, Steiner, you and Vivi will go to the Ice Cavern and make sure he doesn't come out alive," Zidane continued, picking up on his wife's plan. Vivi and Steiner nodded in agreement.  
  
"But what are we going to do when we get the crystals?" Robin pointed out.   
  
"We'll bring them back to the castle and keep them under surveillance," Garnet answered. "Freya? Do you think your king has an airship we can borrow?"  
  
Freya nodded. "I will see." she said and walked off.  
  
"What are we going to do about the black mages?" Vivi said, looking to the church.  
  
"The clerics already agreed to take care of them until we get back," Eiko answered, patting him on the back, nearly knocking him over.   
  
"Ow! That hurt," Vivi muttered, rubbing his shoulder. Eiko laughed and hugged him.  
  
"Oh, you know I didn't mean it!" Eiko said with a chuckle. Vivi blushed as Eiko set him down. Freya came back, spear at hand and called to the group.  
  
"He said it was alright, but we can only use one," Freya said. "We can depart immediately."  
  
She began walking back toward the castle, the group started following after her in a disjointed fashion. Vivi tugged on Ipsen's coat. "Ipsen, hold on. I-I need to talk to you."  
  
The waltz stopped and looked to the ground in an ashamed fashion. "Look, dad. I-I'm sorry. I don't hate you, I was just mad. You were right."  
  
"I hate it when I'm right," Vivi muttered. "You wouldn't have gone off if I hadn't yelled. I know I haven't....haven't been the best dad..."  
  
Ipsen couldn't say anything. He had always felt Vivi had held somewhat of a silent, masked disdain for him, but he could tell Vivi was being honest. He was truly sorry and had come to accept terms. Ipsen smiled and, in a quick swipe, lifted Vivi off the ground in a hug, the goofy smile apparent in his eyes. "Aw! I love you too dad!"  
  
Vivi laughed and struggled slightly. "Why is everyone doing this to me today?" Vivi muttered as Ipsen set him down.  
  
"I dunno, but if we wanna go with everyone, we had better hurry up," Ipsen said and shook out his wings, the feathers starting to get damp in the rain.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
The airship was very small and cramped, the steam engine had to be one of the first invented, being so old and unstable. The wooden frame was rickety and creaked loudly at the smallest disturbance. The eight huddled together in the storage room, a very cramped and uncomfortable fit.   
  
"Ow! That's my wing!" Ipsen complained, trying to shift his appendages in a more accommodating position.  
  
"And THAT'S my tail!" Robin grumbled to Eiko.  
  
"No, I think that's mine..." Zidane said, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably. Freya opened the door to go up on deck and motioned to the rest of the group. Everyone followed, except Vivi and Eiko.  
  
"I-I'll stay down here..." Vivi murmured and sat down on a crate. Eiko looked to everyone else.  
  
"Me too, I'll keep Vivi company," Eiko said with a smile and sat beside him.  
  
"Suit yourself," Zidane shrugged and headed up on deck.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Ipsen sighed and watched the scenery creep below them. His wings were too damp at this point for him to fly beside the airship, so this was the next best thing. The air smelled heavily of the moisture and dew, a calming smell that made him feel unusually tranquil. Robin walked up behind him.   
  
"Hey Ipsen," she greeted.  
  
"Oh, hi," he replied and looked up. There was a large plume of smoke billowing on the horizon, growing from the flames in Lindblum. "What the...? What happened!? W-we have to go..."  
  
"You attacked Lindblum, with the black mages," Robin said. "Vivi told me about it."  
  
"B-but how? I don't remember! I-I couldn't have...." Ipsen stammered.  
  
Robin bit her lip and nodded. "You did."  
  
"No..." Ipsen muttered.  
  
Robin eased her hand into his. "You were being controlled, you didn't mean to." she coaxed.  
  
"That still doesn't make it right," Ipsen murmured.  
  
Robin sighed and put her head on Ipsen's arm, still holding his hand gently. She smiled. "Well, you're gonna go kick his ass, right?"  
  
"That's the plan," Ipsen chuckled.  
  
"Give him hell for me, alright?" Robin requested.   
  
"Alright," Ipsen agreed.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"You know I can't keep promises," Ipsen chuckled and looked in her beautiful brown eyes, running his knuckle on her cheek affectionately.  
  
"What do you mean?" Robin asked.  
  
"Remember when we were younger, about six?" Ipsen said and looked at the horizon. Robin nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you said you would tell me as soon as you got a girlfriend," Robin shrugged.  
  
"And that if I loved a girl, I would tell her right away," Ipsen continued. Robin was watching him curiously, wondering who he was talking about. Ipsen turned back, meeting Robin's expectant gaze. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Robin returned. Ipsen wrapped his arm around her waist, spreading a wing slightly behind her. Robin smiled and continued to lean on his arm. The dark, billowing smoke was dyed purple by the rosy sunset, making a beautiful and harmonious contrast. The waltz sighed; wanting to hold Robin in his arms forever, but knew they would have to be leaving one another soon. "So, I guess you're not gonna give Kuja hell for me then, huh?"  
  
"Well....I suppose I will," Ipsen chuckled.  
  
"Just don't get yourself killed, okay?" Robin muttered.  
  
"Oh come on, you're just saying that now because..."  
  
"Hey, I would have said that anyways Ipsen," Robin scolded playfully and yanked the brim of Ipsen's hat down over his eyes. The airship began to descend towards Ice Cavern. Robin smiled and gave Ipsen a peck on the cheek, causing him to go red. The waltz pushed him hat up and looked at Robin. Both were caught in one another's eyes as they leaned toward each other slowly, lips pursed for another, more intimate, kiss.  
  
Just then, the airship jerked forward, nearly throwing Ipsen off board. Robin had fallen face flat on the deck, as had many of the other passengers. Ipsen laughed and helped her up.  
  
"I guess we're here," Ipsen said. "Well, I see you later."  
  
Robin giggled. "Okay, be careful," she told him. Ipsen raised his staff slightly.  
  
"Don't worry about me," he chuckled and returned Robin's small kiss.  
  
"Yo lovebirds!" Zidane called from the ground, waving to his daughter and Ipsen. "Get a room, eh?"  
  
Steiner shook his head and muttered, "I can't believe he's the king of Alexandria."  
  
"Dad!" Robin shouted, her tail's fur bristling like a cat's. Ipsen laughed as he flapped off the deck, holding the moon adorned staff in one hand.  
  
"Bye Robin!" he called with a wave.  
  
"Bye! Give Kuja a kick in the nuts for me!" she requested with a chuckle.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
A/N: AW COME ON!!! I HAVE to have some kind of kissy face thing in here! I think its cute ((yes, cute!)) how Ipsen is finally confessing his true feelings for Robin.  
  
~NeoNaoNeo 


	4. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Author's Note: Mwhahahaha! Already thinking of...somewhat of a sequel....GOD  
  
I'M EVIL!!! Although my sequels never turn out how I plan them, my original  
  
sequel for Malevolence's Waltz involved Vivi becoming a vampire....just kidding!  
  
But my other idea was just as stupid. Oh well. I'm going to be introducing some  
  
new, but hopefully familiar character's in the next few  
  
chapters....MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Feel free to AIM or e-mail me, I love feedback and suggestions!!!  
  
~NeoNaoNeo  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter 4: Betrayal  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
It had been nearly twenty years since Steiner, Vivi and Zidane had last set foot in  
  
Ice Cavern. Frost clung to all the plants' leaves outside the entrance, caught in the  
  
eternal iciness, never able to decay or melt, nor were they able to grow. They  
  
were caught in suspended animation by the hoarfrost, an immortal winter. Ipsen  
  
examined the clear, beautiful icicles that hung from the entrance in awe.  
  
The Ice Cavern seemed so much less inviting than before, the cold seemed to  
  
come from the entrance in biting, howling gales. Vivi gulped and looked to  
  
Zidane.  
  
"D-do we have to go in?" Vivi asked.  
  
Zidane shivered. "Hey, I have no sleeves on my shirt and I'm still going!" Zidane  
  
chuckled nervously and went in.   
  
"Come Master Vivi," Steiner urged and drew his sword. "We have nothing to  
  
fear."  
  
Vivi nodded, but still felt as though they were getting themselves in over their  
  
head. "But Steiner, remember last time we came in here?"  
  
"Yes," Steiner nodded. Ipsen had all ready went inside with Zidane.  
  
"After Zidane beat Black Waltz No. 1, the wind and ice went away inside the  
  
cave," Vivi murmured.  
  
"Hm," Steiner said, rubbing his chin. "Well, even if we run into him, I'm sure he's  
  
no match for us now."  
  
"S'ppose you're right..." Vivi muttered and led the way into the cave.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Zidane and Ipsen were all ready half way through the cave when they decided to  
  
stop for a moment to wait for Vivi and Steiner. Zidane shivered and hugged  
  
himself to keep warm, still shaking violently. "D-damn, so freakin' cold in  
  
here...."  
  
Ipsen offered Zidane his trench coat. "Here, I've still got my sweater." the waltz  
  
said against the howling wind.  
  
"Hah, thanks," Zidane said and took the coat graciously. He sighed and leaned  
  
against the wall nonchalantly, no longer worried about keeping warm.  
  
"Why did you leave without us?" Vivi called and hobbled up the ice slick paths,  
  
clinging to the wall for support. Steiner wasn't having a much better time, armor  
  
made for very clumsy movement on ice.   
  
"Heh, sorry," Zidane apologized and stood up.  
  
Vivi slipped and fell on his rump with a small grunt, inducing chuckles and  
  
laughter from the rest of the party. Ipsen ambled over to his father and offered a  
  
hand up, easily and naturally keeping his balance on the slick ice.  
  
"Thanks," Vivi said and continued to hold the wall as they continued deeper into  
  
the cave, the wind becoming fiercer and more biting by the moment. The black  
  
mage looked around a listened a moment. Besides the howling wind, there was  
  
no other noises. No scraping of claws, no animalistic grunting, no monsters.  
  
"Hey, where'd all the monsters go?"  
  
"I dunno, but I'm glad there's none here," Zidane said. "At least last time you  
  
could stand."  
  
"Hey, come on, it's alot more slippery than last time," Vivi whimpered.  
  
"Sh!" Ipsen hissed as they skated onto a narrow path deep in the cavern. A voice  
  
called out to them.  
  
"Where's the girl?!" Kuja laughed from a high perch.  
  
"Kuja!" Ipsen snarled and spread his wings. The heroes unsheathed their  
  
weapons, both mages holding their staves high. The waltz was the first to take a  
  
motion, flapping powerfully against the bluster to attack his former friend. "You  
  
betrayed me you son of a bitch!!!"   
  
Kuja laughed and easily struck him down with a Flare spell. Ipsen fell with a  
  
grumble, but quickly got up and spread his wings. "Humph, persistent. This  
  
won't do at all."  
  
Kuja merely smiled and raised his hand. Ipsen fell from the air with a pained  
  
groan, his mind going blank, memories and all pushed back, a dream-like  
  
dialogue echoed in his head.  
  
'It works.'  
  
What works?  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
What do you mean? Who are you?  
  
'No one. Nothing.'  
  
It's you.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Kuja...  
  
'You can't escape.'  
  
Escape what?  
  
'Your fate. You are...'  
  
No. Do your own work.  
  
'You will....'  
  
No.  
  
'You can't....'  
  
I am.  
  
'Try.'  
  
...I....I can't...No...I lose...  
  
...I....  
  
...I...  
  
...I...  
  
I only exist to kill....  
  
"What did you do to him!?" Vivi demanded, his son was laying in a pathetic heap  
  
in the snow.  
  
"Hah! You shouldn't worry about what I did to him," Kuja chuckled. "You should  
  
be more concerned about what he's going to do to you! Wake up!"  
  
Ipsen twitched and opened his eyes; they were a burning, emotionless, orange.  
  
He got out of the snow, chunks and bits of ice still clung to his sweater and  
  
wings. The waltz gripped his staff firmly in his taloned hand, awaiting orders.  
  
"No...Ipsen, snap out of it!" Vivi cried.  
  
"He can no longer hear you," Kuja taunted.  
  
"I'm not letting you get away with this again Kuja!!!!" Vivi shouted and ran  
  
toward the man, only to be stopped by his son. Ipsen raised his arm and  
  
smacked Vivi across the face with his staff, boring a deep cut across Vivi's face.  
  
The black mage fell into the snow.  
  
"Master Vivi!" Steiner said and reached out. "How could you do this to your own  
  
father Ipsen!?"  
  
"Kuja's controlling him Rusty!" Zidane shouted as Ipsen raised his staff and  
  
pelted Steiner and Zidane with a flurry of magic attacks. Zidane easily  
  
outmaneuvered the attacks, always having had a sharp eye and quick wit, but  
  
Steiner was too slow, constantly being hit with the strongest blows. The knight  
  
toppled over into the ice, leaving Zidane to fight the waltz alone. He cursed.  
  
"Goddamn it!"  
  
Kuja was watching from a high perch, a smirk across his face. He laughed and  
  
raised his hand in a melodramatic pose. Ipsen began conjuring a Flare spell  
  
to dispose of Zidane. Zidane narrowed his eyes at Ipsen, beginning to feel tired  
  
in the cold air. He panted, when a familiar sound reached his ear. The whimsical   
  
jingle of a bell seemed to penetrate the howling wind and settled it, echoing   
  
throughout the cavern with a peculiar and long sound.  
  
The ice on the pond cracked and shattered, Sea Lion sprung forth from the pool,  
  
fur glistening and tusks bared. It bellowed as Kuja let a Flare spell leave his palms,  
  
aimed at the massive creature, but it missed and hit the frozen waterfall,   
  
causing it to shatter and expose a shallow cavern behind it. A crystal, beautifully clear  
  
and glimmering sat on a sculpted ice pedestal, a serpentine figure had been  
  
expertly etched into the side. Sea Lion whirled around and snapped its teeth at  
  
Kuja. The man laughed and extended his hand, the crystal floated through the air  
  
and landed in his grasp.  
  
"Hah! This little scavenger hunt is turning out to be easier than I had expected!" Kuja   
  
cackled and closed his bony fingers around it.  
  
Ipsen was glaring at Zidane, a spell still conjuring in his claws. Suddenly, a voice,   
  
snappish and sharp echoed throughout the chilled air. "No Kuja! You're not getting   
  
away with that! Sea Lion, take care of Odin!"   
  
The beast reared up and smacked Ipsen, whose attention was completely focused  
  
on Zidane, down with a swift motion of her wing-like flipper. The waltz hit the  
  
ground with a sickening thud as Kuja merely watched in disgust. "Good help is  
  
so hard to find," he muttered and began to make his leave, but was stopped in  
  
his tracks when a block of clear ice materialized over the exit.  
  
"I told you, you're not getting out with that crystal," the voice snarled as its  
  
source stepped out from the shadows in a high corner. Black Waltz No. 1 spread  
  
his wings, yellow eyes narrowed at the intruders.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Author's Note: What the hell!? What are you doing there!?  
  
1: Hey! Its your freaking story, you tell me!  
  
Neo: Erm....you're....going to hug me!  
  
1: o_O Eh, no.  
  
Neo: Oh, well. That's what I made Ipsen for!  
  
Ipsen: I don't wanna be evil anymore!!! This sucks! First I'm good, then I'm evil,  
  
then I'm good, then evil! MAKE YOUR MIND WOMAN!  
  
Neo: I'm not a woman! I'm a skinny little teenage girl that dresses like a guy!  
  
Ipsen: Sadly enough....that's true.  
  
Neo: Hey now! That's not nice!  
  
Ipsen: Neither is making me kill people!  
  
Neo: *with ghetto accent* Oh no you di'nt!  
  
1: Oh, yes he did!  
  
~NeoNaoNeo 


	5. Ice Cavern's Guardian

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Author's Note: Whoa, I actually typed out 'author's note' instead of using the  
  
little 'A/N' abbreviation. I'm becoming less lazy! Dude....anyhoo. Having fun  
  
doing this story, I think is the last chapter I'm doing for the day. Yes, I typed all  
  
the past chapters in one day *01.24.04 if you're curious*. But, like before, I'm  
  
gonna be evil and only post one chapter a week. It increases the odds of you  
  
guys leaving reviews!   
  
Good news with my life, my skool is probably going to be establishing a Dance  
  
Dance Revolution club, for this I am happy. Not saying that I'm good, hell, I  
  
nearly fell on my ass on the last lesson of the second tutorial, but I still have fun  
  
and enjoy the music. My boyfriend says that its only possible for Asian people to  
  
be good at it...oddly enough....it pretty much holds true...Asian people are good  
  
at DDR...*runs off before Asian people in audience decide to throw stuff at my  
  
head*  
  
~NeoNaoNeo  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter 5: Ice Cavern's Guardian  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Zidane looked down to Ipsen, Vivi and Steiner, all were knocked out cold in the  
  
snow. The genome turned his glance to Black Waltz No. 1 as he stood on his high  
  
perch. The black waltz looked much more different than twenty years in the past,  
  
stronger and healthier than before. His wings looked broader and more fully  
  
fledged, although he still had the slight hunch in his back. The creature took to  
  
the air and roared a spell command. "Blizzada!"  
  
Kuja quickly cast a spell to deflect the spear-like shards of ice as they hurled  
  
down at him. He raised his arm, in hopes of regaining control of the creature, as  
  
he had done to Ipsen, but to no avail. Kuja grimaced as the waltz landed near  
  
him. Zidane shook his head in confusion. "Black Waltz No. 1....?"  
  
"Surprised to be bested by your own work, hm?" the waltz chuckled, adjusting  
  
his hat. "Now, the crystal if you will."  
  
"You expect me to just give it to you?" Kuja chuckled. "You think just because I  
  
can no longer completely control you like a black mage, you're better than them?  
  
Moreover, that you're more powerful than me?"  
  
"Give it back!" No. 1 roared, spreading his wings and swinging his bell. Kuja  
  
merely put his hand to the waltz's forehead.  
  
"Good bye," he muttered and let an electric spell loose, completely knocking the  
  
waltz off the ridge and into the snow. Kuja smirked. "Too easy."  
  
Zidane began running up the ridge, his Ultima weapon raised to attack Kuja. He  
  
chuckled again and raised his hand. "Poor fool," Kuja spat and cast another spell,  
  
the conjuration making Zidane feel very tired. The blonde genome slipped into a  
  
forced slumber as Kuja blasted the ice away from the exit. Before he could leave,  
  
Sea Lion swiped at him with a flipper and snarled, intent on revenge for her  
  
master's defeat.   
  
"Stupid animal," Kuja muttered, removing an unseen weapon from his belt.  
  
Sea Lion fell through the pond's slightly iced surface, the crystal clear water  
  
becoming a tainted red as the massive creature's life and blood drained away.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Ugh...." Zidane murmured, getting up and rubbing his head. He looked about,  
  
the waterfall had once again thawed and was pouring into the red pond. "What  
  
the...?"  
  
He winced when he saw Sea Lion's half frozen corpse floating in the water, a  
  
deep gash on her throat, blood covering the usual white and blue fur. He looked  
  
about. Ipsen, Vivi, Steiner, and Black Waltz No. 1 were still laying on the ground.  
  
He quickly scrambled over to Vivi, his face was soaked in his own blood, the  
  
snow colored red with it. Zidane touched Vivi's face and sighed. "At least it  
  
clotted quickly." He turned to Steiner and examined the knight.  
  
"No big deal Rusty," he muttered and ambled over to Ipsen. "Probably gonna get  
  
a bruise from that one Imp, but nothing to worry about."  
  
Zidane then made his way over to Black Waltz No. 1 and examined him. "A few  
  
first degree burns on your face, but that's good compared to what COULD have  
  
happened."  
  
The waltz stirred at Zidane's comment, instantly putting the genome into a stage  
  
of alert. Zidane hopped back and grabbed his weapon, ready to attack. No. 1  
  
pulled himself out of the snow, rubbed his head and spotted Zidane in his  
  
offensive position. He gasped and raised his hands.  
  
"N-no, don't attack me! Please, I-I mean you no harm this time! I swear," the  
  
waltz pleaded, waving his hands. "I apologize!"  
  
"All right," Zidane said in a sly tone. "My name's Zidane, do you still go by Black  
  
Waltz No. 1?"  
  
"Oh, heavens no," he said, shaking his head. "Mortimer, if you would."  
  
"O-kay," Zidane shrugged. "So....did I miss something?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Mortimer asked. He looked to the pool and spotted Sea  
  
Lion. "Oh my God..."  
  
The waltz stood up and went over to the pool's edge, the waterfall's water was  
  
spilling over the fallen creature's massive body. He shook his head and raised his  
  
hand, Sea Lion's body began sinking into the pool. The poor creature fell to its  
  
final resting place in the bottom of the fresh water pool. Mortimer sighed and  
  
pointed his hand at the waterfall, the cataract and pool froze over once again in  
  
an instant.  
  
"It's getting too warm in here," Mortimer murmured contemptuously and spread  
  
his wings.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine," Mortimer replied. "Are you and your company all right?"  
  
Zidane nodded.   
  
Mortimer went up to Ipsen and examined him.   
  
"Hm, odd."  
  
"What?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Nothing, he bears such an uncanny resemblance to Odin," Mortimer said. He  
  
caught Zidane's perplexed look. "You know him as Black Waltz No. 3."  
  
"Ah," Zidane said with a nod. "Yeah, it freaked Vivi out a bit, but I think he's  
  
over it now."  
  
Ipsen stirred and twitched his wing slightly. Zidane readied his weapon when  
  
Mortimer grabbed his arm.   
  
"Don't worry, he'll be fine now." the waltz reassured. Indeed, when Ipsen opened  
  
his eyes, they were once again to their original yellow color, although dim and  
  
clouded. He groaned and turned over, laying right on top of Vivi.  
  
The small mage woke up with a quick, panicked grunt, giving Ipsen quite a start.  
  
The waltz quickly turned over and hopped out of the snow, examining his father.  
  
The snow by Vivi's face was red with dried blood, as was the tip of Ipsen's staff.  
  
The waltz shook his head. "It wasn't a dream...I really did lose control..." Ipsen  
  
nudged Vivi. "Dad, are you okay...? Please, get up..."  
  
Vivi flipped over on his back and opened his eyes, Ipsen was standing right over  
  
him. Vivi yelped and stumbled over himself. "Dad! It's okay, I-I'm all right  
  
now....I think..." Ipsen assured.  
  
Vivi nodded.   
  
"Sorry," the small mage sighed. He caught sight of Black Waltz No. 1 and raised  
  
his staff. "Zidane! Behind you!"  
  
"Don't worry Vivi," Zidane said. "He's on our side now."  
  
Vivi muttered something under his breath and turned to Ipsen.  
  
"Why did you listen to him?" Vivi asked his son. The waltz looked to the ground,  
  
unable to answer.  
  
"Golem Delta Programming," Mortimer said expertly, though he looked very  
  
uncomfortable with interrupting.  
  
"Excuse me?" Vivi asked slowly, understanding the word 'golem' and quickly  
  
taking offense.  
  
"It's the programming Kuja used in all the black mages," Mortimer explained.  
  
"Type Delta for us black waltzes, since technically we're the alternate, "Type D"  
  
black mage."  
  
"But Kuja didn't create him!" Steiner snapped. Ipsen looked very insecure and  
  
afraid at this moment, despite his looming size.  
  
"Kuja didn't create me either, nor did he Odin or Dempo. That doesn't mean he  
  
couldn't help Zorn and Thorn tweak the programming," Mortimer sighed, his  
  
voice was neither sarcastic or icy, but full of concern and slight pity.  
  
"Stop it!" Vivi snapped.  
  
"I'm only telling you what it is," Mortimer replied. "It's kind of an override,  
  
basically, when activated, he can control him as easily as a black mage soldier...."  
  
"I said stop it!!" Vivi barked again, Mortimer quickly shrank back.  
  
"Dad," Ipsen nudged, hinting at his father to stop. He looked to Mortimer,  
  
hoping for him to continue. "Can you undo it?"  
  
"No," Mortimer said. "B-but Odin can. He did me and Dempo, and it looked like  
  
it worked when Kuja just tried to activate the programming when we were  
  
fighting."  
  
"Kuja!" Zidane said with a gasp and got up.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about him. He won't be able to find the other crystals without  
  
a summoner's assistance," Mortimer shrugged.  
  
"But Robin and Garnet are out looking for the crystals right now," Steiner said.  
  
"Which would lead them right to Kuja," Ipsen realized.  
  
Mortimer had known Garnet's position as a summoner and immediately took  
  
concern.  
  
"We have to go after them," Zidane suggested.  
  
"No, not until we take HIM to see Odin," Mortimer said, jabbing a finger at Ipsen.  
  
"What?" Vivi said. "No, we don't need to."  
  
"Yes we do, we'll kill two birds with one stone." Mortimer said happily. "Think  
  
about it, if we get the crystal Odin's watching over, then your friends have more  
  
of a chance of coming to us and we can warn them of Kuja. Plus we can get the  
  
programming undone, all in one shot."  
  
"Wait, you're saying Three has a crystal too?" Zidane asked.  
  
"No," Mortimer said.  
  
Zidane gave a small sigh of relief.  
  
"He has two," Mortimer replied.  
  
"So you three were the ones that robbed the castle all those years ago!" Steiner  
  
growled.  
  
"It doesn't matter now Steiner," Zidane retorted bitterly, the knight's constant  
  
accusations easily wore on one's nerves. "What matters now is getting to Odin's  
  
and finding the girls before they find Kuja. So where DOES he live anyways?"  
  
"I'll have to show you," Mortimer said, shifting his weight from foot to foot  
  
nervously. "It's near Treno..."  
  
"Treno?" Vivi said quizzingly. "How are we going to get all the way to Treno?"  
  
"I have some gyshal greens," Zidane said with an embarrassed grin. "Ipsen and  
  
Mortimer can fly, you and I can go via chocobo."  
  
"Wait! What about me!?" Steiner shouted.  
  
"Hey, you liked Dali, right?" Zidane said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yes...wait! Surely you don't intend for me to stay here!" Steiner replied.  
  
"That's the plan." Zidane retorted. "Unless you got an extra chocobo handy."  
  
Steiner grumbled and followed after the group as they exited Ice Cavern,  
  
Mortimer more hesitant than anyone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ipsen asked.  
  
"It's too warm..." Mortimer grumbled, ruffling his feathers in the cool night air  
  
uncomfortably.  
  
*`*`*`*`*` 


	6. Accident

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Author's Note: Wow, last chapter I started January 24th and finished February  
  
28th, pretty said, no? Well, anyways, please be sure to leave a review or contact  
  
me! I'm so alone....  
  
~NeoNaoNeo  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Chapter 6: Accident  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
"Are we almost there?" Ipsen asked his flying companion with a pant, shifting  
  
feathers and desperately trying to hold his glide in the dead night air. Mortimer  
  
seemed to be doing much better in the night air; small, sparrow-like wings and  
  
muscles working easily, meant to be constantly flapped and used. The waltz  
  
fidgeted with a bell and looked about, getting his bearings straight in the  
  
unfamiliar territory.  
  
"I-it's over this way," Mortimer said to Ipsen, starting to ascend as they  
  
approached a plateau, Treno resting in top. Zidane looked back to Vivi.  
  
"Hang on!" Zidane said and tugged on Choco's reigns, the bird began slowing  
  
down as they neared the plateau.  
  
"Why---whoa!!!" Vivi squeaked as Choco began scaling the sheer rock face,  
  
leaping from boulder to boulder. The mage quickly wrapped his arms around  
  
Zidane's waist, fearing for his life.  
  
"Almost to the top," Zidane reported. The chocobo took one last bound and  
  
landed on the grass, claws digging into the soil for balance. Vivi was still holding  
  
onto Zidane, shaking all over. Ipsen and Mortimer had been waiting, both giving  
  
their wings a brief rest.  
  
"So where does he live?" Zidane asked as he pulled Choco's reigns to bring him  
  
to a stop.  
  
"In that cave, over there," Mortimer said and pointed, starting to walk towards  
  
the small cave just west of Treno. It wasn't long before Mortimer stopped, as  
  
though presenting it to the group. Zidane and Vivi dismounted, the black mage  
  
was the first to pipe up.  
  
"This is Grandpa's home," Vivi murmured, feeling offended that inhuman  
  
MONSTER had taken refuge in his loving grandfather's dwelling. The black  
  
mage was the first to walk in, ready to blast Black Waltz Three four ways to next  
  
week, not just because he was living in Quan's cave. He was going to take  
  
revenge for all the black mages he had killed, for everything that had happened  
  
at Dali.  
  
About halfway across the ridge, Black Waltz Three came out to meet them,  
  
walking as proudly as ever, eyes still burning with the same fierce light. But any  
  
thought of revenge drained from Vivi's mind when he saw the wings on his  
  
back. The left was horribly warped and twisted, several lumps of feathers had  
  
fallen out, the actual wing stuck out at maimed angles. His entire right wing was  
  
missing, only a feathered stump remained where his source of pride once was.  
  
Vivi knew how much Ipsen loved flying and only assumed Three had the same  
  
joy, and if he did, that was consequence enough for what he had done.  
  
"Hi Odin," Mortimer waved. "You know Vivi and Zidane right?"  
  
"Yes, but who might this be?" Odin asked, looking at Ipsen. He caught sight of  
  
the moon topped staff Ipsen held and grinned, but held his tongue.  
  
"This is Ipsen, Vivi's son," Mortimer said. Odin nodded a small greeting.  
  
"So that's where my staff's been all this time," Odin chuckled and motioned  
  
slightly with his shabbily bandaged and gloved hand. He noticed the tip was  
  
covered in dried blood. "May I see?"  
  
"Oh, heh. This is yours?" Ipsen confirmed. Odin nodded and received his staff  
  
gratefully, twirling it in his hand for a moment. He then ran his knuckle over the  
  
outer and inner edges of the moon's crescents, checking the sharpness of the  
  
blade. Odin then examined the actual wooden part of the staff and chuckled,  
  
finding his name raggedly carved along with the words 'six weeks' and a small  
  
notch right below the midpoint of the staff.  
  
"Ah, beautiful workmanship if I say so myself," Odin mused, still examining his  
  
weapon. "I'll clean it up later. But perhaps you would like to tell me your  
  
purposes for being here. I'm sure it wasn't just to visit."  
  
"Kuja, h-he wants the crystals," Mortimer replied.  
  
"Well, that's why we have them," Odin retorted. "To make sure no one else lays a  
  
finger on them."  
  
"B-but, I don't think we alone will be strong enough to protect them from Kuja,"  
  
Mortimer whispered.  
  
Odin looked over to Ipsen.  
  
"Well, why couldn't he help?" Odin asked.  
  
"H-he still has the programming...." Mortimer said.  
  
"As do I, but that hasn't stopped me," Odin chuckled, pulling his hat down over  
  
his eyes a moment in a usual, slightly evil looking pose. Ipsen gulped, beginning  
  
to feel Odin was somewhat eccentric. "Alright, well I can undo that. Is that it?"  
  
Mortimer nodded.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Zidane asked Vivi quietly, the three  
  
black waltzes were excluding the two from their conversation. Vivi cleared his  
  
throat to get their attention.  
  
"Excuse me," Vivi huffed. Odin walked away from the small cluster and waved  
  
sheepishly to Zidane and Vivi.  
  
"I'm afraid I owe you two an apology for my behavior on the airship at Dali,"  
  
Odin sighed.  
  
"Ah, that was twenty years ago, we've gotten over it," Zidane shrugged.  
  
"What happened to your wing?" Vivi asked childishly.  
  
"Hm?" Odin grunted and looked over his shoulder, as if to remind himself. "It's a  
  
long story...I'll have to tell you later. But first I'll take care of the boy."  
  
Ipsen gulped, looking to his father fearfully.  
  
"....dad?" Ipsen murmured, hoping for some reassurance.  
  
"You can trust him," Vivi nodded, though wasn't completely sure himself.  
  
"Come on now," Odin said, jerking his head towards the kitchen. "Follow me to  
  
the back room. The rest of you can make yourselves at home. Feel free to help  
  
yourselves to some food, just don't touch my bundt cakes."  
  
"Aw," Mortimer grumbled and hobbled into the kitchen as Odin and Ipsen  
  
followed, Zidane and Vivi coming after them. Odin walked over to the corner  
  
and pulled back a ragged, salmon pink curtain, revealing a dim, torch-lit room.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" Odin snapped jokingly, motioning inside.  
  
Ipsen turned to Vivi frightfully, remembering the last time something like this  
  
had happened, but complied with a reassuring nod from the mage. "Don't worry,  
  
I won't do anything but get rid off the programming, nothing more. Trust me."  
  
"I do, I don't know why, but I do." Vivi muttered and went to join Zidane and  
  
Mortimer in the kitchen.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Comfy?" Odin asked. Ipsen shook his head no. "Well, at least try to relax. If not,  
  
you'll make the whole procedure that much more complicated."  
  
"How am I supposed to relax when I know you're going to be prodding my  
  
mind?" Ipsen snapped. "How do I even know that you know what you're doing?"  
  
"I do, I can assure you," Odin said. "Now sit down."  
  
Ipsen sighed and plopped down on the bed.  
  
"Take off your hat," Odin directed, receiving a wide-eyed look from Ipsen.  
  
"N-No!" he grumbled and pulled the brim down. Odin rolled his eyes and  
  
repeated himself.  
  
"Take it off...."  
  
"No..." Ipsen retorted. Odin sighed.  
  
"Last warning, I'll MAKE you take it off if I have to," Odin growled.  
  
Ipsen looked about then gave Odin a challenging glance, feathers bristling  
  
slightly. The third black waltz chuckled and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Okay," Odin sighed and walked over to Ipsen. Before Ipsen could teleport, Odin  
  
cast a mysterious spell that prevented this sudden movement.  
  
"Wh-what'd you do?!" Ipsen snapped.  
  
"Demo tried the same thing," Odin chuckled, towering over his counterpart.  
  
"Now, are you going to take it off or not?"  
  
Ipsen grumbled and tossed it to the side, black and dusty blonde streaked hair  
  
sticking up in every direction.  
  
"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Odin sighed and ran his fingers  
  
through Ipsen's hair. "Now, I'm warning you...this is going to hurt. Not a small  
  
pinch mind you."  
  
Ipsen gulped.  
  
"You sure you want to go through with it?" Odin asked. Ipsen nodded, head low  
  
and eyes closed.  
  
"Okay, I'll do my best," Odin said and closed his eyes to concentrate on the  
  
procedure.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Ooh....they've been in there nearly an hour..." Vivi muttered, pacing nervously  
  
in a circle in the kitchen. Everything was cleaned up and organized, a stark   
  
contrast to the chaos Quan had kept in his kitchen.  
  
"You're going to make me sick...." Mortimer groaned and leaned back in his  
  
chair, putting a hand over his eyes. Over the past hour they had been talking,  
  
Zidane and Vivi were beginning to accept Mortimer more and more as a friend   
  
and ally, though Vivi was still skiddish about Odin and his intentions.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized.  
  
"Don't worry, Ipsen'll be okay," Zidane said. "He's been through worse."  
  
"I suppose..." Vivi grumbled and took a seat near Zidane, the sound of  
  
Mortimer's bell jingled through the air merrily as he fidgeted with it. The curtain  
  
swished open, Odin walked out with a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?" Vivi demanded. "Is Ipsen okay?"  
  
"He's sleeping," Odin replied. "The procedure went through fine, he should be up  
  
soon. He shouldn't have reason to fear Kuja now."  
  
"Besides the fact he's loud and scary and looks like a girl?" Mortimer chuckled  
  
with an uncharacteristically sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well, we could have said the same for Demo for a period of time," Odin replied.  
  
"So, why did you guys take the crystals? How'd you even know we had them?"  
  
Zidane asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Well, you see..." Mortimer started off.  
  
"The thing is, we thought we owed you for what we did. So we took them for  
  
safe keeping," Odin said. "We thought if we all took one and went off in  
  
somewhat remote places, it'd make it that much harder to find them and that  
  
much harder for them to wander into the wrong person's hands."  
  
"As for how we knew," Mortimer said. "Your friend Amarant told us, quite  
  
unwittingly may I add."  
  
"Oh really?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Uh-huh," Mortimer nodded.  
  
"So, do you know why Kuja wants to summon Frios?" Odin asked, once again  
  
changing the subject slightly.  
  
"No idea..." Zidane shrugged.  
  
"I do," Ipsen said, stumbling through the doorway. "He wants to make a  
  
Neo-Terra, to get rid of all inhabitants on this world besides the genomes."  
  
"What? That's insanity!" Odin snapped.  
  
"That's what he's planning," Ipsen said and took a seat. "Ow...my freakin' head  
  
hurts."  
  
"Language," Vivi scolded.  
  
"Sorry," Ipsen grunted.  
  
"It might hurt for awhile, just be patient," Odin directed. "So, what did you three  
  
plan on doing with the crystals once you got them?"  
  
"We actually just came here just because we wanted to find the girls and warn  
  
them that Kuja has a crystal," Zidane explained. "Not really because we want  
  
them."  
  
"And what if they find Kuja first?" Odin implored.  
  
"Well, we're hoping fate's on our side and leads them our way," Ipsen mused  
  
wistfully.  
  
"Besides, you have two crystals, right? So they're more likely to come here first,"  
  
Zidane said.  
  
"Hm, but you know the saying, 'If something can go wrong, it usually does.'"  
  
Odin replied pessimistically. "But if they do come here first, you should just let  
  
Kuja keep the crystal he has and be done with it. He can't do anything with just  
  
one."  
  
"Okay, we'll keep that in mind." Zidane nodded.  
  
Suddenly, another being appeared in the middle of the kitchen from thin air. He  
  
shook his head and wings, feathers a brilliant azure and bright yellow. His robes  
  
were a vibrant grass green, the sleeves trimmed with yellow. The robes were  
  
fairly baggy and reached to the figure's knees. He was also wearing olive green  
  
pants and leather boots, the outfit throwing the group off for a few moments  
  
before they recognized him as Black Waltz No. 2.  
  
"Demo!" Mortimer exclaimed joyfully and wrapped his arms around his friend's  
  
waist in a hug.  
  
"Mortimer!" Demo retorted and returned the hug. "I'm so glad I got here before  
  
Kuja!"  
  
"What? Kuja?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Yes, i-its terrible!" Demo said. "I-I'll explain everything."  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*` 


	7. Defeat

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
A/N: Apologies for the last chapter, I was really struggling to say everything I  
  
wanted to say near the end. Also, this chapter is really crappy as well...  
  
Also, you'll get two chapters this week due to the fact this one is so short. I might  
  
be working on a little humor fic, 'Growing Pains'. Let's just say Alice in  
  
Wonderland, 'Hamstergeddon' from Invader Zim and Giant Clank from 'Ratchet  
  
and Clank', wait...that last one gave the entire idea away, didn't it? I can assure  
  
you it doesn't involve ya know....Vivi squishing people....*runs away from her  
  
own stupid idea*  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter 7: Defeat  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Robin, Eiko, Garnet and Freya found me in the Evil Forest and told me how  
  
they were getting the four stones so they could protect them from Kuja," Demo  
  
quickly said. "I naturally wanted to come so we got back on the airship and went  
  
off to find the rest. And then, following Robin's directions, we found the next one  
  
in Kuja's hands. We couldn't do anything! He took the airship and knocked out  
  
Eiko, Garnet and Freya, but I escaped to tell you guys he's heading this way for  
  
the last two!"  
  
"Robin, what about Robin?" Ipsen growled. "Is she hurt, tell me you coward!"  
  
"Calm down Ipsen," Vivi murmured to his son.  
  
"No, he's making her lead him here." Demo said, stumbling over his words and  
  
confused pronouns.  
  
"How long do you think we have?" Odin asked.  
  
"Not very!" Demo replied quickly and nervously.  
  
"Damn it!" Odin growled and hit the table. "Now you see what happens when  
  
you trust Fate?"  
  
"Look, what we need is a plan," Zidane said. "Okay...Ipsen, you take the two  
  
crystals and get them out of here as fast as possible."  
  
"You can't run forever," Odin said, shaking his head.  
  
"And what do you suggest?" Zidane snapped.  
  
"...."  
  
"That's what I thought," Zidane said. "Now, when Kuja gets here, all four of us  
  
(that is, Vivi, Odin, me and Demo) can gang up on Kuja, beat the crap out of him  
  
and rescue Robin."  
  
"I like the sound of that plan," Demo agreed with a cheerful nod.  
  
"Fine," Odin grumbled and went into his pockets. "Here's the two cr---"  
  
Suddenly, Odin's stare went blank and his arm fell limp.  
  
"Odin?" Mortimer asked.  
  
Ipsen waved his hand in front of Odin's face. Nothing.  
  
"Bring them here Black Waltz Three!" Kuja ordered from the cave entrance.  
  
Odin stood up and began walking out the kitchen sluggishly.  
  
"O-odin?" Mortimer said.  
  
The waltz didn't reply, continuing to walk towards the entrance, closer and  
  
closer to Kuja.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Vivi asked.  
  
"He could never undo his own programming!" Mortimer hastily replied and ran  
  
after Odin, tackling the towering waltz to the ground and trying to keep him  
  
down. Odin flipped Mortimer off with the wing that was still intact and stood  
  
up. The others ran out of the kitchen in a rush, but it was already too late.  
  
"Excellent job," Kuja said as Odin placed the crystals in his hand. "Now, destroy  
  
them."  
  
Odin turned around to face the group, electricity building up in his palms while  
  
Kuja walked out nonchalantly, all four crystals resting in his pocket.  
  
"New plan!" Zidane said in a slightly commanding voice. "Ipsen, go after Kuja!  
  
You're the only one of you three that can fly fast enough to keep up with him."  
  
"But, what about you guys?" Ipsen said and turned to Odin, who finally let the  
  
spell loose, wild bolts of electricity striking at them. Ipsen and Demo both  
  
avoided the blows by teleporting, Zidane with a quick leap, but Vivi and  
  
Mortimer were both hit. The two recovered fairly quickly and Ipsen turned to  
  
Zidane again.  
  
"We can handle him," Zidane assured.  
  
"But...!"  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Wait!" Vivi said and ran over to the small huddle, faltering when another strip  
  
of lightning nearly hit him. He handed off his Mage's Staff, a very low level  
  
weapon being bound by repair tape in several places. "Take care of it Ipsen!  
  
Hurry up and go!"  
  
"Thanks dad," Ipsen said with a grin as Black Waltz Three held his own moon  
  
topped weapon proudly and attacked the group fiercely. The last thing he said  
  
before teleporting out of the cave was, "Don't get killed!"  
  
"Good luck!" Vivi called, though Ipsen was nowhere to be seen.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
The morning was pink and orange, brightly colored and beautiful. It was fairly  
  
early, the western part of the sky was still inky blue. Ipsen looked around, Kuja  
  
was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Dammit!" Ipsen swore and kicked a nearby rock with all his might.  
  
"Hey, what'd your dad say about swearing?" Robin said, sitting high on Choco's  
  
back.  
  
"Robin!" Ipsen said.  
  
"Last time I checked," she replied. "Are we gonna go after him or what?"  
  
"Why bother?" Ipsen grunted. "He's got the four pieces and a fairly large head  
  
start. Let's face it, we're---"  
  
"Not giving up," Robin giggled. "There's still hope, if we hurry up and leave...."  
  
"No Robin...I-I don't want you to get hurt..." Ipsen whimpered, hoping she'd  
  
listen.  
  
"Look, if I don't come, you won't know where Kuja's going exactly, right?" Robin  
  
said with a smile.  
  
"He's going to Memoria." Ipsen said.  
  
"Yeah...I'm still coming though," Robin said and yanked the chocobo's reins,  
  
Choco beat his stubby wings and got into the air. "So, are you coming our not?"  
  
"Robin....please..."  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and kicked Choco's sides, signaling him to go as fast as  
  
he could. Ipsen spread his own appendages and flapped noisily after.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to join Ipsen!" Robin giggled from the chocobo's back.  
  
"You think I'd let you go fight Kuja alone?" Ipsen said, gaining altitude and  
  
gliding proudly by her side.  
  
"No," Robin said with a smile, the ocean racing below Choco's wings.  
  
"Well?" Ipsen asked.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Ipsen asked.  
  
"Nothing..." Robin sighed, the Iifa Tree's looming shape appeared on the horizon.  
  
The portal to Memoria suddenly exploded open in a dazzling display of light,  
  
stunning Ipsen and Robin for a few moments before they went onward. "It's  
  
just...kind of mind boggling."  
  
"What is?" Ipsen asked.  
  
"That we're going to save the world." Robin smirked.  
  
"TRY to save the world."  
  
"No...we are," Robin said stubbornly. "The good guys never lose, right?"  
  
"You've been reading too many kid's stories." Ipsen sighed and flapped a few  
  
times.  
  
"Maybe so," Robin nodded, Choco automatically gaining altitude as they neared  
  
the portal. "But it's those kinds of stories that give you the most hope."  
  
"Hm, I guess." Ipsen sighed. They were almost inside the ball of energy leading  
  
to Memoria. "But if we don't make it, at least we'll know we tried."  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Author's Note: Short, crappy and to the point. Like I said, this story is more a  
  
conclusion to Malevolence's Waltz than a story on it's own. I'm sorry....please  
  
don't kill me. I would say another four chapters, maybe?  
  
~NeoNaoNeo 


	8. Memoria

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Author's Note: Oh why is it we've just begun...? And now...the fan fic's almost  
  
doooone....Pity me, for I can't see...why I have to end it so  
  
sooooooooooonnnn......Me gusta? TE GUSTA!!! Yeah! Erm well, for real, please  
  
forgive me on how short this story is...  
  
Also, I don't remember exactly how they opened the portal to Memoria exactly  
  
so I just made it so Kuja magically opened it with his magic, spooky, Kuja-style  
  
powers, WHOOSH!  
  
~NeoNaoNeo  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter 8: Memoria  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Robin...? Robin? A-are you okay?" Ipsen asked quickly, nudging Robin as she  
  
lay on the cold stone floor of the castle in a heap. The waltz put his arm under  
  
her head and pulled her up as she awoke, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Ugh...what happened?" she asked.  
  
"You were unconscious when I found you here." Ipsen said and helped Robin to  
  
her feet.  
  
"H-hey! W-we're in! We're alive!" Robin exclaimed happily and embraced Ipsen.  
  
The waltz gently returned it.  
  
"Erm...okay, I don't know what I did to deserve that, but I'll take it," Ipsen said  
  
merrily as Robin released her grip around his shoulders and looked around. The  
  
high stone walls of Memoria were illuminated by the cloud filtered sunlight  
  
through the open windows, their surface a beautiful dolphin gray. The ground  
  
was tiled by several similarly colored stones, all in a repeating rectangular  
  
pattern. They could see the path of the hallway leading down a stone bridge in  
  
the gold and blue stormy skies. He sighed and picked up the mage's staff Vivi  
  
had given him, looking to Robin. "Well, let's get on with it."  
  
"Yeah, come on," Robin retorted bashfully. The two began walking down the  
  
hallway which soon became a high outdoor bridge over a deep trench, the moss  
  
covered stepping stones were loose and crumbling. Ipsen wrapped his arm  
  
around Robin's waist, tensing his wings. "Hey! Get off!"  
  
"W-what!?" Ipsen shot back. "This thing isn't very secure and I was just making  
  
sure I'd be able to grab you in time just case it fell."  
  
"Hmph, right," Robin grumbled playfully.  
  
"What, I am..." Ipsen retorted, somewhat offended by Robin jumping to  
  
conclusions. He forced his arm around her waist and kept his muscles tight as  
  
Robin tried to pull him off. "Hah, I'm stronger than you now."  
  
"Don't remind me squirt," she joked and yanked the brim of his hat. Ipsen sighed  
  
and adjusted it with his free arm. A warm, pleasant breeze passed them up,  
  
ruffling Robin's hair and Ipsen's feathers, causing the waltz to have a sudden  
  
urge to fly. He ignored this small longing and put his chin on Robin's head in a  
  
joking manner. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Look, we're here to save Gaia.  
  
Can you at least try to be serious?"  
  
"Why? If we fail, at least we'll be able to think of some pleasant things while we  
  
have our souls removed from our living bodies," Ipsen shrugged and wrapped his  
  
other arm around Robin's waist, drawing her as close as possible, feeling very  
  
giddy and carefree at that moment.  
  
"You suck," Robin blurted with a laugh. She shoved him away, a goofy smile on   
  
her face. "How about this? You can play Mr.Cuddly if we beat Kuja on the way  
  
out and ONLY on the way out."  
  
"Mr. Cuddly?" Ipsen asked, genuinely confused, slightly offended and  
  
frightened.  
  
"That's what Dad called it when he pulled the same come-from-behind hug on  
  
Mom," Robin said, putting her hands on her hips. "And he told Mom the same  
  
thing 'I'm only trying to protect you'. I can defend myself Ipsen."  
  
"B-but you can't fly," Ipsen said. "And that's a pretty far fall."  
  
"It's not gonna fall," Robin said, walking backwards as she talked.  
  
"Robin...please at least look where you're going!" Ipsen said in a frightened tone,  
  
spreading and closing his wings nervously. The genome girl laughed and  
  
complied.  
  
"Okay, but no more hugging," Robin ordered.  
  
"You started it..." Ipsen retorted childishly, recalling the quick embrace Robin  
  
had given him at the entrance.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll end it." she huffed and walked ahead quickly. She turned back to  
  
Ipsen and stopped, waiting. "Well, are we going ahead any time today?"  
  
"I-I don't know...something doesn't feel right," Ipsen said, tinkering with his staff.  
  
"Yeah, this whole place gives me the creeps," Robin said, looking further down  
  
the bridge. "Hey, what's that?"  
  
A large reptilian looking creature sat on the viaduct, his fat, fire red tail twined  
  
around the pillar supporting the structure. It had four arms and in each of its  
  
four clawed hands was a sword, long, sharp and dangerous. A forked tongue  
  
darted out of its mouth and it turned to Robin and Ipsen, catching their scent in  
  
the wind.  
  
"What is it?" Ipsen asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think it's here to greet us," Robin said and continued  
  
walking onward down the path.  
  
"W-wait! Maybe there's another way..." Ipsen suggested.  
  
"Come on, don't be such a wuss," Robin said, grabbing Ipsen's arm and giving  
  
him a tug towards the monster.  
  
Ipsen gulped and shifted a wing. He had never fought a real life battle before,  
  
with the exception of Marlboros, Mus and Trick Sparrows, all of which he could  
  
usually dispose of very easily. Any fights or skirmishes he had with Kuja usually  
  
ended in his defeat, so this upcoming boss battle made the waltz slightly nervous.  
  
"Yeah, okay." he murmured and began picking up his pace to match Robin's.  
  
They both walked slowly and solemnly down the bridge, neither saying a word  
  
as they got closer and closer to the towering beast. It glared at them with blood  
  
red eyes from beneath a golden helmet, serpentine face angled and shadowed. Its  
  
lips parted, two fangs unsheathed themselves and it spoke a challenge in a low,  
  
hissing voice.  
  
"I won't allow you to passsss," the creature snarled and swayed slightly,  
  
uncoiling its tail from the pillar and raising to its full height. "And I, Garden, the  
  
Flame Guardian, haven't failed at extinguissshing any tressspassersss livesss..."  
  
"Let us through and we might not have to embarrass you," Robin challenged,  
  
unsheathing her light, thin, mythril sword against the basilisk's large, heavy  
  
four. Garden gave a loud, superior laugh and brought his swords down in a  
  
sudden attach, barely missing Robin's tail. The girl narrowed her eyes and  
  
charged, jumping at him and plunging her sword as deep into his lower arm as  
  
possible. Black blood seeped from the wound, causing Garden to screech and  
  
hiss, attacking in a frantic way. Robin gasped and quickly yanked her sword  
  
from his arm, tumbling over and missing the brunt of a deadly swing.  
  
Ipsen gave his wings several powerful flaps and took to air with the same  
  
tenacious fervor he had at Lindblum. The waltz hissed the incantations of a  
  
Blizzara spell and hurled it at the reptilian beast, slicing several cuts in his scaly  
  
hide with the chilly blades. Garden snarled and lit his swords ablaze with blue  
  
and black flames and drew himself even higher up on his tail. With a shriek, the  
  
guardian swung his fiery blades at the airborne mage. Ipsen knew how to  
  
immediately call upon his teleporting power, but it didn't work that time. The  
  
milliseconds he wasted trying to teleport caused him a great deal of pain as the  
  
flaming blade bore deep into his flesh and piercing his shoulder's bone,  
  
automatically cauterizing the blood.  
  
"You can't teleport here..." Garden chuckled as Ipsen hit the ground with a  
  
sickening thud. "This dimension is sealed off from all others so you can't slip  
  
between them."  
  
"Ipsen!" Robin cried out as the waltz got up, glaring at the beast with angry,  
  
orange-tinted eyes.  
  
"Alittle help please," he requested, his voice coming out as a commanding growl.  
  
Robin gave a mischievious smirk and cast Cura on the waltz, making his  
  
shoulder heal to a certain extent. The guardian chuckled and swung his massive  
  
tail at the two intruders, Robin and Ipsen both avoided it by jumping, but Ipsen  
  
quickly reclaimed his position in the air, wings beating the warm, stagnant  
  
atmosphere violently and aggressively. As soon as Robin began a descent  
  
towards the ground, Garden grinned evilly and unleashed a tidal wave of  
  
flames, heading right for Robin.  
  
"Help!!!" Robin called as the spell charged towards her, uncontrolled and unruly.  
  
Ipsen didn't reply as he countered the guardian's spell with one of his own  
  
undulations, the white and blue water surging against the red and yellow flames.  
  
The fire and water clashed violently in billows of steam and agonizing hisses.  
  
Robin noticed Ipsen's spell was weakening as the waltz nonchalantly flapped  
  
overhead, looking somewhat bored.  
  
"Come on Ipsen! Wake up! Not all of us as safe up in the air!!!" Robin called  
  
furiously.  
  
The waltz turned his gaze down momentarily and chuckled. Ipsen narrowed his  
  
eyes at Garden and allowed his controlled spell to come out in a frantic surge,  
  
overwhelming the flames as if they had never been a match in the first place. The  
  
tidal wave overcame the fire's caster, knocking the creature down in an  
  
agonizing blow. He shrieked and howled, doubling over in horrible pain, steam  
  
billowing from his burning scales. Ipsen suddenly stopped the flow of the water,  
  
but before Garden could come to his senses, Robin quickly dealt a blow right  
  
between the creature's eyes with a splatter of venomous blood. With one last  
  
screech, the guardian vanished in a plume of Mist, leaving nothing but a few  
  
scorch marks and puddles of blood.  
  
Ipsen calmly landed with several flaps, drawing his wings gracefully up to his  
  
shoulders in a showing-off way, looking to Robin for some kind of approval.  
  
"That was amazing!" she obligated and ran up to the waltz, about to give him a  
  
hug, but refrained.  
  
"Well you could have been killed if I hadn't done that...." Ipsen shrugged.  
  
"No really, you were getting into it," Robin said. "You've got the same look in  
  
your eyes your dad did in a major battle like this."  
  
"What?" Ipsen said, arching an eyebrow, his eyes slightly tinted red.  
  
"My dad said that Vivi got the same little color change thing goin' on when he  
  
was in a fight or angry or something," Robin chuckled. "Of course, your eyes do  
  
that when you're sad too."  
  
They began walking towards the door, side by side.  
  
"What?" Ipsen asked again, completely confused.  
  
"Your eyes get all pale and kinda blue," Robin said. "It's really cute. Especially   
  
when you tried covering it up."  
  
Ipsen chuckled and put his hand around the doorknob, yanking it open. Both  
  
gasped at the scene that played before their eyes beyond the door.  
  
Lindblum lay in ruins, hot flames rolled off bodies and rubble, polluting the air  
  
with sickening black smoke. The only living things in the pessimistic streets were  
  
the rats and flies that swarmed to the rotting bodies of fallen human and black  
  
mage soldiers. Ipsen looked around at the carnage, horrorstruck.  
  
"H-how'd we get here, where are we---?" he asked insecurely.  
  
"I-I think it's Lindblum," Robin replied, looking to the castle on the horizon.  
  
"W-what happened?" Ipsen asked and looked at the charred body of a black  
  
mage, green overcoat covered in ashes and blood. Robin shook her head as Ipsen  
  
bent over and picked up a feather off the ground.  
  
"I did this, didn't I?" he asked.  
  
Robin couldn't answer.  
  
"How'd we get here?" Ipsen asked.  
  
"We didn't go anywhere," Robin said. "We're still in Memoria."  
  
"How---?"  
  
"The rooms project memories, emotions, dreams, fears...anything that might  
  
scare off an interloper," Robin mused, looking about the town as the walked.  
  
Ipsen sighed.  
  
"I can't wait to get out of here," he sighed as they walked through another door  
  
to exit the chaotic war-worn town.  
  
*`*`*`*`*` 


	9. Sweet Embrace

Disclaimer: If me not owning Final Fantasy IX were strawberries, we'd all have smoothies right now.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter 9: Sweet Embrace  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Come on," Robin whined, Ipsen was beginning to lag behind again.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ipsen said and jogged up the remainder of the marble white spiral staircase, several stuffed animals and toys were floating in mid-air. "This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder."  
  
"Hopefully we're almost out," Robin sighed and opened the next door, revealing pleasant sunshine and a warm breeze. The sky was a brilliant azure over the calm Alexandria fields, a few clouds lazily passed overhead every so often. Ipsen walked through the door, his boot making an imprint in the soft grass when he realized where they were.  
  
"These are the fields we used to play in!" Ipsen said to Robin. The girl stepped out, squinting her eyes and smiled.  
  
They heard a small child shout, his voice high pitched and panting.  
  
"No fair!" the voice called from a tree.   
  
The branches rocked violently as another voice taunted, "All is fair in love and tag!"  
  
Suddenly a girl of about six years old jumped out of the tree, followed by a small winged mage.  
  
Ipsen laughed as he watched the smaller version of himself stumble and falter clumsily as he chased after the six year old Robin.  
  
"That's us! This is too weird," Robin laughed and Ipsen pinned the younger version of herself, shouting triumphantly. The two children continued their tussle, rolling around and laughing gleefully. The scenery around them seemed to fade out to blurry white, no exit or entrance in sight.  
  
"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Robin asked, looking around when a violent shove interupted her thoughts. Ipsen pushed her to the ground with a playful tackle, putting his taloned hands on both her shoulders, keeping her pinned with all his weight. "Ipsen! Get off!"  
  
"Why?" he asked, an impish glint in his eye.  
  
"Because! We have to get out of here!" Robin barked.  
  
"Well, I don't see an exit---" Ipsen said and turned away for a moment, slightly shifting his weight. Robin quickly took advantage of this blind spot and knocked the waltz over with a kick, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him down.  
  
"Hah! I win I win I win!" Robin laughed triumphantly.  
  
"You said we have to get out of here," Ipsen muttered. A door suddenly appeared at the far west border of the scenery, Robin and Ipsen's former selves were gone. "Hey! Come on, there's a door."  
  
"Just say I won," Robin said, applying slight pressure to his shoulders.  
  
"Okay, you win, just let me go..." Ipsen sighed and got up as Robin released her grip on him. The two walked out quickly.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Where are we....?" Robin asked and looked around, the clouds above them were slate gray and torrent rains pelted down in fat drops. They were standing on slick stone steps, neither knowing their location.  
  
"I-I don't know," Ipsen said and shook his head. A hooded figure, robes white and red trimmed, sat near a boat, crying softly. Another, clad in armour and a gleaming helmet, stood over her shoulders, whimpering his prayers for the fallen boy.  
  
"Mom!" Robin said and began running down the steps.  
  
"H-hey wait!" Ipsen called and jogged after her. Robin abruptly stopped, staring at the form in the boat. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"  
  
"No..." Robin murmured.  
  
"W-what..." Ipsen asked and caught sight of the body in the boat. Zidane was laying in there, peacefully and calmly, eyes shut and skin pale. A thick wound ran across his throat and clear down to his chest, still open and bloody. Garnet laid down his weapon next to him and broke down into sobs.  
  
"Father!" Robin cried and leapt at the boat, the torrent freezing creek came up in a wave as if to greet the princess.  
  
"Robin, no!" Ipsen said flapped after her, grabbing her about the waist as he jumped and spreading his wings.  
  
"What are you doing!? Let go of me!" she snarled indignantly.  
  
"It's not real! Look!" Ipsen said as the images of her father's funeral disappeared, leaving the gurgling greedy stream froathing in anger and hunger. Robin began crying, the mere thought of her father's death was unbearable. "It's okay....it's not real...."  
  
For the first time since the airship ride to the Ice Cavern, Robin willingly let Ipsen hold her, pushing herself slightly further into his comforting, fond holding. Ipsen pulled her up to her feet and put a wing over her shoulder.  
  
"It's not real, it's okay," he repeated, looking into Robin's face. The girl nodded. "Come on, there's the exit."  
  
Robin broke away from Ipsen's grasp, recovering her independent attitude and ambling ahead at a brisk pace. Ipsen grinned.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Our stream! It's our stream!" Robin said joyfully and looked up to the moonlit Lindblum sky.  
  
"Wow, it's prettier than before," Ipsen said, his voice coming out as high pitched and slightly squeaky. Robin turned to Ipsen.  
  
"You're normal!" Robin said. Ipsen examined himself. No feathers around his neck. His normal blue waistcoat and pinstripe pants. The ground seemed closer up than it had been a few moments before. He turned and looked at his wings, the flight feathers were creamy white instead of the venomous yellow Kuja had made them to be.  
  
"I-I'm normal," he said with a pant, looking at his hands, no longer sharp and dangerous. "I'm normal!"  
  
"Now I'm gonna give you some pay back for that tackle you gave me earlier," Robin chuckled, cracking her knuckles. Ipsen's eyes lit up slightly.  
  
"You forgot one thing," Ipsen retorted.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Ipsen spread his wings behind him and took a flap away from Robin over the stream with a the same control as he had in the previous realms.  
  
"Oh, no fair!" Robin growled.  
  
"The exit's over here, for real," Ipsen said and landed on the far bank.  
  
"Here, hold on," Robin said and ran down the bank, stopping at a series of stepping stones. She quickly hopped over them with a childish playfulness. Robin jumped off the last stone and looked down at Ipsen, his eyes were slightly paler than usual. "Hey, what's wrong? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now."  
  
Ipsen shook his head.  
  
"Nothing, just...this isn't me," Ipsen muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind..."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go." Ipsen said as they began to approach a nearby shrine. 


	10. Final Battle

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter 10: Final Battle  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
The eerie glow of hundreds of candles illuminated the death ridden temple, shadows creeping in every cold corner of the drab gray room. The high ceiling came up in a slate dome, smooth and untouched. A beautiful, marble pedestal sat in the middle of the room, the four pieces of the crystal were merging together, healing their wounds with energy that Kuja fed to them from his own life force, pouring his very heart and soul into Frios. Ipsen and Robin burst in through the door, unnoticed by the genome.  
  
Ipsen noticed, as he raised his staff, his fingers were more like claws, unbridled by the remains of his mahogany gloves. The navy blue feathers around his neck lowered like a depressed bird's crest.  
  
"This is me," Ipsen sighed, turning to Robin.  
  
"It's all the same to me," Robin retorted lovingly, but remembered the crystals. "Hurry, break them apart before they fuse!"  
  
Ipsen nodded and ran towards the stone as Robin began to draw her sword, but Kuja, who seemed unconscious up until that moment, snapped open his eyes and raised his hand to defend the crystals. Ipsen only caught a small glimpse of what power Kuja was capable of before, but that was before he experienced the excruciating pain of his Flare Star, the star flames exploding from nothingness in a frantic surge. Ipsen was able to stand the blow, but without much energy left in him to remain standing.  
  
"It's too late, they're all ready nearly repaired." Kuja cackled, glaring at the waltz.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Robin said brought her sword down on the crystal with a powerful blow, knocking the four pieces apart and causing them to fall to the ground with several ringing clatters. Kuja didn't even flinch at this disturbance.  
  
"Fine," he snarled. "I will dispose of you two before I Frios dispose of those on Gaia."  
  
Kuja lifted his arms into the air, conjuring a spell as Robin quickly cast Regen on her and Ipsen. It was a lucky instance that she finished the spell quickly, so Ipsen got enough energy to get up, just in time to avoid Kuja's barrage of magic. He clumsily tumbled into a run and did what came as second nature to him, spreading his wings and taking to the air like a fish to water.  
  
"You fools!" Kuja laughed, another spell growing in his palm.  
  
Robin shot a glance at Kuja, taking her eyes off her surroundings and footing for an instant, but that's all Kuja needed as she misstepped and faltered. The Flare spell left Kuja's hand and hit Robin with its full capacity, the genome crossing his arms triumphantly as the girl fell, Ipsen landing nearby, coming to her aid.   
  
"Robin, come on, get up." Ipsen urged gently, Kuja watching them evilly with a superior grin on his face. The waltz gently rocked Robin's shoulder. "Hey, we're going to beat him together, right?"  
  
The girl pulled herself up and nodded, her hair beginning to lose all its color and becoming a silky white.  
  
"Robin...?" Ipsen said worriedly. A bright aura of light began to envelop the girl's entire form, shining white and brilliant.  
  
"No...." Kuja cursed, narrowing his eyes at Robin. He quickly flung another devestating spell at the couple. Ipsen cringed, awaiting the impact, but it never came. The fireball disipated in a hiss hitting an invisible barrier right behind Ipsen. The girl slightly leaned towards Ipsen, silently asking for his support. The waltz, kneeling on the floor, drew her into his arms, feeling the warmth and power radiating from her aura.  
  
"What's happening to you?" Ipsen asked helplessly. She only answered in the hissing tongue of an incantation, reinforcing the weakening reflect barrier against Kuja's attacks.  
  
The light around Robin seemed to spread like frost to Ipsen, making intricate patterns across the sleeves of his coat.  
  
"So this is what's Trance is...." Robin said with a fascinated smile, looking at her palms. "We'll beat him together, right?"  
  
"Right." Ipsen said with a wide grin. Robin returned the smile and stood up, her usual tomboy-ish outfit were now angelic white robes. Ipsen's black coat was made deep royal purple, gold trim along the hems of his sleeves by the Trance metamorphasis, his raven wings dyed snow white from their shared energy.  
  
Kuja narrowed his eyes at the two heroes, both empowered and emboldened by the sudden release of energy. The devilish genome conjured all his will into a Flare spell and commanded it at the couple, but Robin deflected it with lightning speed, the Reflect spell immediatley dissipating the lapping flames. Ipsen spread his wings and beat them powerfully, getting into the air to provide an offensive balance with Robin's defensive spells. With a cool temperment, Ipsen called upon several newly discovered spells, invoking them one by one, barrading Kuja with the elements.  
  
"Thundada!" he snarled, swinging his staff forward. A wild peel of lightning struck at Kuja with an earsplitting crackle. "Firada!"  
  
Kuja defended himself as best possible as the blistering enferno surrounded him. Ipsen narrowed his eyes and called out one last spell.  
  
"Blizzada," he muttered, several icy shards stinging and piercing Kuja's contorted and damaged flesh, causing the man to scream and wail in agony, partially from pain, partially from his final defeat.  
  
With one last moan, Kuja exhaled his last breath and his life failed him. He fell to the ground with a sickening thump. Ipsen landed, the aura of power losing its effect as his coat and feathers faded back to their original, dark colors. Robin too lost her angelic appearence, her hair going back to its dusty blonde color and clothes to their drab black and green.  
  
"We did it," Ipsen sighed, relieved.  
  
Robin swayed in her place and stumbled, weakened by her excessive expenditure of magic and energy. The waltz quickly caught her, offering her a shoulder to lean on.  
  
"Thanks," she murmured, trying to keep her voice up in strength and volume, to hide her spell of weakness.   
  
"No problem," Ipsen said.  
  
"Can we go home?" Robin groaned.  
  
The waltz nodded.  
  
"You want me to carry you?" Ipsen asked sincerely. Robin replied with a shake of her head.  
  
"N-no...I can walk," she sighed, still leaning on Ipsen's shoulder for support.  
  
"Here, hold on," Ipsen said and scooped up the crystals in his hand. Robin tugged on his sleeve and shifted her weight off his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, hurry up," she sighed jokingly, her voice was still somewhat fatigued. Robin began walking towards the shrine's exit.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ipsen said and walked through the open door behind Robin. 


	11. Home Again

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Author's Note: Aw, last chapter. I apologize for how spastic and utterly nonsensical this story came out.  
  
Also, very short chapter, I mean....VERY short.  
  
~NeoNaoNeo  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter 11: Home Again  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
The couple sat among the gnarled roots of the Iifa Tree, the inky black night sky seemed to creep out for infinity. Leaning on a nearby stone, Robin and Ipsen rested, intent on continuing their journey home in the morning, though Choco had left them and the airship Kuja had stolen had mysteriously disappeared. Ipsen had his arms and wings around Robin securely, protecting her from the cold night, her head on his chest and her hands in his. The waltz sighed contently, his yellow eyes glowing dimly from exhaustion, his body sore from the prolonged physical exertion. But something about Robin, the way her body fit so snuggly against his, her calm and tranquil breathing as she slept in his arms, trusting her safety into his arms without a moment's hesitation, something about her made him forget about the pain.  
  
"You're so beautiful," Ipsen sighed dreamily, brushing a hair off Robin's brow. The waltz yawned and closed his eyes, immediately getting to sleep.  
  
The sound of an airship thrummed through the silence of the night, not disturbing either of the sleepers as the gigantic machine came in for a landing. The Silver Serpent's passengers got off, one by one to investigate the aftermath of the battle.  
  
"Do you see an airship?" Freya asked the company and, before Zidane could get a smart comment out, added, "Besides ours I mean."  
  
"N-no," Vivi said, sharp eyes scanning the night darkened landscape.  
  
"Me neither," Mortimer said as he stepped of the airship, followed by Garnet, Eiko, Steiner and Demo. Zidane put his hands on his hips and looked around.  
  
"Okay, maybe we should scout out the area," Zidane shrugged. "The portal's closed up so that means the battle's over, in our favor, I'm guessing, unless Kuja won and got cold feet on the whole destroying Gaia thing."  
  
Odin hobbled off the deck, propping himself up with his staff weakly. Garnet gasped and put her hands on her hips in a scolding fashion.  
  
"Odin...go back to sleep, you're never going to heal up if you keep moving around," Garnet scolded and started shoving him towards the cabin. The waltz grumbled, but complied as a part of his nature and went back into the airship. "Come on, let's go look for them."  
  
"Found them!" Mortimer said, flapping back from the Iifa Tree. "Here, they're not too far from here."  
  
The company followed the slightly crippled waltz to the place where Ipsen and Robin slept. Zidane stifled a immature laugh.  
  
"Aw," Garnet sighed, clasping her hands together.  
  
"Yes, they are cute together aren't they?" Freya agreed. Both Zidane and Vivi exchanged a queer look. Zidane was the first to do something as he walked over and gave Ipsen a nudge with his foot, rousing the waltz slightly. Ipsen opened a luminous eye and jumped slightly at his father's presence, Vivi giving his son a transparent scolding look.  
  
"Dad!" Ipsen said with a jerk, jarring Robin awake accidently. The girl yawned and rubbed her eye, noticing her father and Vivi.  
  
"What were you two doing....?" Zidane asked with a mischievious grin.  
  
"N-nothing!" Ipsen said, looking to Robin for backup.  
  
"Y-yeah, we were just sleeping," Robin added tiredly. Zidane chuckled and offered her a hand up.  
  
"Well look, if you two are that bent on having a camping trip then stay here," Zidane said. "But we flew out all this way to give you two a ride home."  
  
"The airship's over that way," Vivi added, pointing. Ipsen chuckled and waited for Robin to get off of him before he made a move. He followed the company, somewhat lagging behind with Robin as they walked together, talking and laughing all the way. They boarded the airship, having much more room below the deck than they had had on the airship lent to them by the Burmecian king.  
  
"So, what happened after I left?" Ipsen asked as they walked on deck.  
  
Odin, Mortimer and Demo had seperated from the group to form their own, near the back edge of the ship.  
  
"Oh, well. After we beat Odin---" Zidane started, but was interupted by the waltz clearing his throat, taking an offended interest in their conversation at the mention of his name. Zidane rolled his eyes and continued. "Well, anyways, we went to Treno to get an airship to go after you guys, but then remembered Garnet and the other girls. So, we went and found them, with some help from Demo, and came up here to get you guys."  
  
Ipsen nodded and looked to his counterparts for a moment and then reached his hand in his pocket.  
  
"C-can you excuse me?" Ipsen asked and, with a nonchalant shrug from Zidane, went over to the small group in the corner. "Hey."  
  
"Oh, Ipsen!" Mortimer said happily. "Wh-what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Here, I still need to give you guys these things back," Ipsen said and removed the pieces of the crystal from his pocket and handed one to each of them, keeping on for himself. Odin cocked his head in curiousity, though it was a very jerky action from his last defeat.  
  
"You don't need to hold onto one," Odin said. "You know that, right?"  
  
"Yes," Ipsen nodded. "But...I figured, well...I am Black Waltz No. 4, right? So why shouldn't I get to help?"  
  
"That's true," Demo nodded. "We COULD use your help with guarding these things you know."  
  
"But are you willing to give everything up?" Odin asked, slightly narrowing an eye. "You won't be able to live in a town or anything, it'd be a danger to their lives if someone tried to get that stone."  
  
Ipsen nodded and shifted a wing.  
  
Robin was leaning from behind the cabin, eavesdropping on the small group's conversation.  
  
"Robin!" Zidane said, scaring his daughter half to death. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
"N-nothing!" she panted. "I-I was just standing here."  
  
"You were listening in on their conversation, weren't you?" he chuckled, ruffling Robin's hair. "I remember when Vivi first found conscious mages like himself."  
  
"Hm?" Robin grunted.  
  
"He's just never known any others like him, you know?" Zidane said. "Maybe it's just me, but still---"  
  
"That doesn't give him any right to just leave." Robin grumbled and began walking towards the cargo hold. Zidane groaned and leaned on the cabin as Ipsen broke away from his counterparts, walking towards Zidane.  
  
"Hey, Zidane. H-have you seen Robin?" Ipsen asked shyly, his voice forced and nervous.  
  
"Yeah, she just went into the cargo hold down below." Zidane nodded.  
  
"Thanks," Ipsen said and walked off towards the doorway. He entered skiddishly and shivered slightly, his immature phobia of darkness was still a small problem, though not as severe now as it was when he a child. He spotted Robin on a barrel, her legs drawn close and back shaking with small, supressed sobs. "Robin? W-what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just go away," she muttered, voice trembling.  
  
"But....Robin..." Ipsen said, taking a step closer. "Tell me what's wrong..."  
  
"You just think you can leave Vivi, that you can leave ME, everyone!" she shouted, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Robin...I-I...I was going to move out of the house anyways..." Ipsen defended innocently.  
  
"That's not the point! You're leaving us, your life long friends, just for them!" Robin yelled.  
  
"Wait, I-I didn't want to get you in the middle of it," Ipsen replied.  
  
"See?! I---"  
  
"BUT," he interupted. "I knew you didn't care about how dangerous something is, so I was wondering....if you'd like to come with me..."  
  
"What?" Robin asked, baffled.  
  
"We can travel all over, Odin said that that was okay," Ipsen said with a childish energy. "Just you and me! Of course we'll have to come and visit everyone every few months---"  
  
Robin laughed.  
  
"Wh-what?" Ipsen asked.  
  
"I can't believe I thought you would do that," Robin murmured, a grin still on her face. Ipsen looked up to her, hoping she'd accept. "Alright, I'll come with you. But...you know in order to get into Madain Sari, we'd have to get hitched, right?"  
  
Ipsen considered a second.  
  
"Are you proposing to me?" Ipsen asked, somewhat curious.  
  
"What? Sure, whatever," Robin shrugged.  
  
"I accept! This is the happiest moment of my life!" Ipsen swooned sarcastically. He went up to Robin and took her hands. "And you're sure you want to be my blushing bride...?"  
  
Robin nearly fell off the barrel from laughter at the look of serious joking on Ipsen's face when he asked that question.  
  
"Okay, as long as I don't have to wear a dress." Robin retorted, squeezing Ipsen's hands in return.  
  
"You promise?" he asked slyly, raising a clawed finger.  
  
"I promise." Robin said with a smile, putting her hand up in a Scout's Honor.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
A/N: The end! Ugh, I LOVE a happy ending! I hope you all do to! 'Cause that's what you got! Ha ha, suckers. If you're looking for a bittersweet ending, check out my other story, 'Second Chances'. It's with Vivi-style fun!  
  
~NeoNaoNeo 


End file.
